Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Utwórz sobie strone użytkownika to ja rozbydujemy. na razie ja tylko cos napisałem.Ten co nie ma czasu 14:35, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No rozkręćmy tę wikię!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:40, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No racja!--Matuśek 19:03, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na dyskusję Amaka!DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Śpisz?--Matuśek 19:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) NIe.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak przysyłać fotki?Bym przysłał z EB?Jak pozwolicie?--Matuśek 19:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC)spisz? NIE!!!(śpię).Co do fotek jutro cie nauczę dobra?DARNOK 2 19:50, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zróbmy,jakieś szablony!--Matuśek 19:51, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) czemu nie robisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Za pare minut kończę!Spisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Napewno spisz!--Matuśek 19:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Konczę,wszyscy poszli spać a ja tu jak durny siedzę! --Matuśek 20:00, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) o_ODARNOK 2 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tak śpię.<żart>bawiłem psa przepraszam.Wybacz,do jutra!DARNOK 2 20:01, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej,jak stwożyź forum bo mi się nie udaję!--Matuśek 13:20, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) hey,mogę zmienić stronę główną?--Matuśek 13:44, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie tera.DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) już miną termin!Przeciesz jest poniedziałek!--Matuśek 15:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Disio zajmuje się tym (jak jest za późno).DARNOK 2 15:37, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nierozumiem!Disio jest na EB a to jest FBW! 2.A kiedy ma być zmieniana strona?--Matuśek 15:46, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) A mówiłeś o FBW!A ja myślałem o EB.Co do tej strony to Amak zdecyduje!DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Hjeloł-Masło Elo.DARNOK 2 15:55, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To gdzie on jest!Zróbmy forum:graf,artyk...i.t.p i tam powybieramy!--Matuśek 15:57, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jutro.PS Mam Cendoxa!!!DARNOK 2 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle,ej co z tym users list tam piszę ,że adminów jest uwaga o_O 1!--Matuśek 16:00, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jakie Users list???DARNOK 2 16:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tej!http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy --Matuśek 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jak stwożtć na tej wiki forum?No wiesz te Gadki-szmatki,Forum:nasza wika?--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) zaraz kończę i do jutra mnie nie będzie!--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Czemu???DARNOK 2 16:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Siostra mnie z kompa zgania,lekcji nieodrobiłem-bo mało zadali!Jutro mamy dzień nauczyciela!Mamy klasówkę(z histy) i kartkówkę(z polaka)!Mówię wierszyk-długi!--Matuśek 16:08, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To cześc!Życzę piątki...to znaczy szóstki xDDARNOK 2 16:10, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) xD.Dzięki,dobrze mi poszło!Spodziewam się 6.xD Ej kiedy zminiamy strone główną,bo ta wika zejdzie na psy!--Matuśek 13:18, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzisiaj! A kto zmienia?Moge ja z tobą?Zrobimy tak-ty grafe,ja artykół-a cytat się wymyśli(znaczy kto ma go wybrać!)!--Matuśek 13:23, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mam pomysł na cytat!"Torturowałem go umysłowo.Widział straszna żeczy,cierpiał,czuł że każda jego cząstka cierpi osobno jakby zjadały go Scarabaxy.widział koszmary.Ja mu to zrobiłem i dokładnie to samo robię teraz z tobą Gelu."-Expret --DARNOK 2 13:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) główny artykół:Expert fota:thumb --Matuśek 14:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobre!DARNOK 2 14:26, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zróbmy tak:ty grafe ja arytkół i kończymy!--Matuśek 14:27, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Cycio!A ja atykół bo wiem więcej o exprecie!DARNOK 2 14:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ja cycio,ty arytkół a grfe może ja?--Matuśek 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To robimy?--Matuśek 14:32, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) co?--Matuśek 14:34, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli nie odpiszesz w ciągu minuty to wyłączam kompa!--Matuśek 14:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Odpisałem!DARNOK 2 14:43, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Robisz?Powiedz tak to zrobię cycio i galery!--Matuśek 14:44, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) 1.min--Matuśek 14:45, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Już biorę się do roboty!DARNOK 2 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok!jak skończysz to ja zacznę i ocenimy xD i koniec!--Matuśek 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem!DARNOK 2 14:50, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) hello,porobimy coś na tej wiki?Stworzymy forum artykół i.t.p--Matuśek 07:36, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.PS Zrobiłem dobrą grafę?DARNOK 2 07:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?No!Chodziło o Forum:Arytkół,GRafika,Cytat tam będziemy przeciesz głosować jak na EB--Matuśek 07:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zrobić artykół miny?--Matuśek 07:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jakie miny?PS Nie.Jak my robimy to mamy element zaskoczenia!DARNOK 2 07:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś mojego artykółu,link na mojej stronię,oni wjechali na Minę i pierdup!Zrobimy szablony?Ok!--Matuśek 07:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale po co miny a jak chcesz to rób!DARNOK 2 08:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wkurzyłeś się namnię-zauważyłem ,że coraz bardziej mnię nie lubisz!--Matuśek 08:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja cię lubię i to bardzo!Po prostu dzisiaj mam małego doła.DARNOK 2 08:05, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD,a myślisz ,że ja niemam.Misiunio zaprosził mnię na film,ale niemogę do niepo pojechać!psst:u ciebie pada śnieg?--Matuśek 08:09, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.padał dzszcz i grad a tera wieje.DARNOK 2 08:10, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Expert będzie miał powstanie przeciwko niemu.Wzyscy więźniowie ich zaatakują!--Matuśek 08:48, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No to nie.Ale teraz stworzyłem artykuł Zintraz.DARNOK 2 08:51, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ale,wyrają!--Matuśek 08:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kto?DARNOK 2 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No BoM wygra!--Matuśek 09:04, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Fiuuuu...Zostaniesz troche???DARNOK 2 09:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Myślę,o odejściu z EB.--Matuśek 15:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co?Proszę cię!Nie rób tego!Czemu???Chcesz zostawić przyjaciół???--DARNOK 2 16:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na odpowiedź czemu:Bo EB to jedno wielkie klepowisko.Mam dość EB i osoby która od początku mnie chce z tamtąc wcenzurać! Chcsz zostawić swojich przyjaciół:Przyjaciół?Do kogo ty mówisz Darnok?Ty,Vox,Amak,Misiunio,Gormi,Disio to jedyni kumple,a przeciesz jesteście tu!A ty będe zaglądal! Czy napewno?:Nie,nie napewno!Myślę na tym!Ale jest tak:85% tak,nie=15% Napisał--Matuśek 16:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) czemu???DARNOK 2 16:14, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Po długi namyślaniach: Zostanę:13% Odejdę:87% --Matuśek 17:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) no nie strasz!!!Zrozpaczony 17:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Żartujesz prawda?DARNOK 2 17:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do DARNOKA 2:NIe,nie żartuję!To jest prawda,jeżeli kłamiem sam wykastróję mojego awatra!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Nie straszę was,mówię prawdę taki jest mniej więcej bilans. Matuśek odchodzi z EB Tu piszcie co otym sądzicie!Namawiajcie mnię i odradzajcię!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Reporter podchozi do Matuska: dlaczego chce pan odejsc?Zrozpaczony 17:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja wolę to: Czy Matuśek ma odejść? Tak!Do dupy z nim! Nieeee!Zostań przyjacielu --DARNOK 2 17:23, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) -Zostałem tam wiele razy upokorzony,jest to wielkie dupowisko,gdzie rosną spamerzy,Mam tam przyjaciół ale to zamało!Oczywićcie będe tam zaglądał jako IP,ale niebęde tam pisał.--Matuśek 17:25, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przez kogo upokorzony?DARNOK 2 17:26, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie? A będziesz na tej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nietwoja sprawa DARNOK!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) I twoja też Amak.Zobaczy się!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) co jesteś taki podenerwowany? Zróbmy tak jak przeczytamy to wykasujemy! No to odchodzisz też z mojej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:33, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uważaj bo znowu dostaniesz ochrzan amak!ktoś tu się dąsa!DARNOK 2 17:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czas miną!--Matuśek 17:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem,może zostanę ,ale bionicle są niedlamnie jestem nanie zaduży mam 13 lat o_O Mnie też stworek dręczył!Lecz go olewam a gurcio co zrobił?DARNOK 2 17:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kopaka nuva ma 16 lat i lubi bionicle!Zrozpaczony 17:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A matuśek 13 i nie lubi!DARNOK 2 17:39, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nietwoja sprawa!Niemieszaj się,po prostu się wyrejerstruję i git,mam w dupię wszystkich i mnie dupa obchodzi sapam na tamtej wiki! 2.Mówiłem ,że rozmyślam o odejśćiu z bionicli! A o odejściu z EB to: Odejdę:89% Zostanę:11% 3.Tutaj morzemy pisać co chcemy bo jak tu wejdzię a ja się wyrejerstruję z EB to dostanię stworek muchomorek opierprz na zawszę!--Matuśek 17:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Doooooobra!!!!! To cześć!.....I Siema!....chlip!!!!!!!..... Ale dlaczego sie tak wściekasz? Co my jesteśmy TWorzące dwa?Zrozpaczony 17:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co już schodzisz z kompa?Jutro może mnie tu niebyć?Ta tworzące dwa xD Tworzący-rodzaj męski tworzące- liczba mnoga rodzaj rzęski xD--Matuśek 17:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niezbyt mile sie z nami pożegnałeś...Zrozpaczony 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie!Ty mnie rozumiesz więc powiedz czy na tej wiki zostajesz???Po za tym czekaj,czekaj.Jeśli Stworek tu się zarejestruje to będziesz mu rozdawać BANY!DARNOK 2 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale lepiej żeby ciebie przeprosił! W tedy nie potrzebne będą bany! P.S. Jak się banuje?Zrozpaczony 17:49, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tworzący nie przeprasza!Ma takie Ego że słowo przepraszam to dla niego jak Wal sie wapienny klocu!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może i masz rację...Zrozpaczony 17:55, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zawsze mam rację xD.DARNOK 2 17:56, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Racja!--Matuśek 18:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uwaga,Gormifan zkopiował podpis disia to ja też xD-on tu niezagląda a co mi zrobi jak odchodzę!-xDwanna talk to meh? W sumie racja!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Ja myślałem ,że Expert ma być w BoM ale Niszczący ma rację!--Matuśek 18:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaką rację?Zrozpaczony 18:22, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś Forum:Niektórzy urzytkownicy odchodzą??-xDwanna talk to meh? On mówi też o tobie!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nom!--xDwanna talk to meh? Pisze teraz historię Expreta.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nie rozumiem!Zrozpaczony 18:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zaraz schodzę!--Matuśek 18:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bilans: Odejdę:87% Zostanę:13% Wciaż zamało!--Matuśek 18:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na tamtym forum niema nic oprócz faktu, że odchodziszZrozpaczony 18:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,niebęde o tym pisał,nie będzecie wiedzieć ,czy poprostu odeszłem czy niemogę wejść bo moszę np.uczyć się!--Matuśek 18:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Mam żelazne arumenty!Fajnie się z tobą gadało Darnok!--Matuśek 18:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czyli jakie?PS tylko na tej wiki proszę!!!!DARNOK 2 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Za trzy min kończę!--Matuśek 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Mószę się uczyć! 2.Jestem(jak dlamnię) za duży 3.Niejestem mile widziany! --Matuśek 18:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Też mi szkoda ,że odchodzę!Może mnie ktoś naprowadzi na drogę,choć wątpię!--Matuśek 18:41, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tu jesteś na fanclubie!DARNOK 2 18:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,niema co tu zabardzo robić oprócz pisania bzdet!--Matuśek 18:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiam sle chyba zostaję!--Matuśek 18:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przeczytaj o Exprecie.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu No,fajnię!Cieszysz się ,że zostaję,ale musze kończyś simka,od dźiś będziemy gadać tu!A nie na EB bo i tak Niszczący się wkurza,to mniej tam będziemy!--Matuśek 18:50, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Nara!Do jutra!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Juhuuuu!!!!!! Matuśek zostaje!!!Zrozpaczony 19:15, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD--Matuśek 11:15, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Elo_ODARNOK 2 11:27, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello,pewien debil(MIsiunio)miał dziś do mnię przyjść bo jest dyska,wszystko załatwiliśmy,ale on pójdźie z dratem do jaśka!I tera ma opieprz,i nierobi z nami na technicę debil jebany xD--Matuśek 11:29, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,tutaj http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy jest napisane ,że jest jeden admin?A przeciesz wiki się niemyli!--Matuśek 11:33, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) A dostałeś prawa adminka???DARNOK 2 11:34, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Chyba nie!Ale na stronię głównej pisze Matuśek-trzeci admin!--Matuśek 11:36, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Kto to nipisał?Amak?Jesteś takim adminem jak tworzący.Bez praw adminna!DARNOK 2 11:38, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Prych,czyli dupa jestem adminem!A zresztą ty też niejesteś?Kto jest adminkiem na EB???--Matuśek 11:40, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak AMAK!--Matuśek 11:41, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Na EB są tacy admini jak tu!DARNOK 2 11:42, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czyli bez praw autorskich xD--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) sorry administratora!--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem poprawki w Kiritturi.DARNOK 2 11:50, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,widzę ,że nasze forum jest no niezabardzo!Stworzę forum w bioniclach:Kity?--Matuśek 11:53, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) banany banany banany banany banany banany bannny--Misiaczek 13:12, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czego uczepiłeś się tych bananów,jak ci wlepić to wystarczy powiedzieć a nie zaśmiecać dyskusje!--Matuśek 12:28, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Dyskusje Admina!DARNOK 2 12:34, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Racja!--Matuśek 12:36, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Pracuje teraz nad komiksem Glatorian.DARNOK 2 12:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Czyli nie poadamy?Myślę ,że wieczorem ni będe miał czasu!Ej,skopiować moją powieść "POWSTANIE"?--Matuśek 12:39, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy!Mogę na dwóch oknach!DARNOK 2 12:44, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) nie wiem co jak robić! Jak banować użytkowników? Powiedzcie? Narazie nie chce oczywiście nikogo banowac! A i Matusiek : dlaczego chcesz być 4 adminem? Przecierz n ie odebrałem ci tytułu 3 admina! :)Zrozpaczony 12:43, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Gdzie tak pisałem ,że jestem 4 adminem?Zajrzyj tu! Forum:Wspólne opowieści-sam stworzyłem xD.Ej skopiować tu "Powstanie" moją powieść którą wszyscy lubicię?--Matuśek 12:48, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tak.PS Wejdź na Forum:Kity.--DARNOK 2 12:51, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Dęks,popiszemy historyjki na wspólne opowieśći?--Matuśek 12:52, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jutro mam cały dzień dla siebie to jutro Ok?DARNOK 2 12:53, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Czyli już kończysz?Ja zajmę się kopiowaniem Powstania xD--Matuśek 12:56, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Nie kończe tylko daj mi 20 min. Ok?DARNOK 2 12:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello?--Matuśek 13:24, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello?--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Napisz coś na forum:wsp... i wtedy zajdę z kompa i napiszę tam coś też!--Matuśek 13:26, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok!DARNOK 2 13:27, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ej,napiszesz znowu tu coś bo wychodzę!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:41, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Juhuuu! Nauczyłem się robić kity!Świrunni 16:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Bravo!DARNOK 2 17:30, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Brawo!co za odkrycie,powinneś dostać nobla xD(bez urazy)--Aritika władca Guratti 18:32, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Naucz się je wklejać a będziesz Hardcorem!DARNOK 2 18:33, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Gatki w szmatki xD To dlatego mam z tym klopoty (może dlatego), bo ja robię w Gimpie, a Darnok w paincie.Świrunni 18:35, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Noto rób w paincie z microsowdem ja tak robię!Chyba ,że niemasz!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:37, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Ja ty palony na penisowym ogniu czopie nic nie zrobiłem!Sam sprawdź w histori edycji sam wypierdupczyłeś tekst i zwalesz wine na kogoś kto się dźiś nauczył(niedokładnie xD) wlepiać banany!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:44, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) i nic niepamięta jak to robić ale poczyta to sobię walnę komś banana to będe wiedział xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:46, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) DARNOK, drugą część czego?-Po prostu Łoś To do Matuśka on wie czego.DARNOK 2 19:38, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:21, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Siemula!!!!DARNOK 2 09:26, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ejh,jak dodać zdjęcie np.Komiks!To kliknąć w pasku narzędzi Add Images?A następnie co zrobić?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:32, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Później upload,i dalej będziesz wiedział.--DARNOK 2 09:34, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Najpierw przeglądaj wybiorę fotkę,i co dalej wrócę do tej strony upolad i wprowadzi do wiki nawe zdjęcie-grafe?A kto wybierzę te Plik:Przykład_Przykład.Przykład--Aritika władca Guratti 09:37, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dasz i 15 min. i skończę komiks a a potem dam tu?DARNOK 2 09:39, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Pośpiesz się bo zaraz kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:47, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Już za 5 mnuteczek.DARNOK 2 09:48, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Za pięć minót to ja będe mamie pomagał!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:49, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Tadam:1000px --DARNOK 2 09:51, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Skąd masz chimour omega Gelu,nie ten poćwiartkowany ale ten rószający się!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) COOOO???To Nuju Metru z głową Gelu.DARNOK 2 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) I jak wstawić to na wikę?--Aritika władca Guratti 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Chcę zrobić rysunek w pajncie mapy Kiroturi i takie tam i klikam X czy chcesz zapisać Tak i co dalej?Opowiedz wszystko w punktach czyli 1.2.3.--Aritika władca Guratti 09:56, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Aaaaa--Aritika władca Guratti 09:57, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) 1.Dajesz zapisz i pojawia się taki okienko. 2.tam musisz wybrać folder gdzie chcesz to zapisać. 3.Później klikasz zapisz i gitara! 4.Na wiki robisz tak: a)ad images b)Upload c)Wybierasz folder w którym to zapisałeś d)Wybierasz to z tego folderu e)Klikasz upload f)Wybierasz nazwę pliku jak ma być na wiki i... g)będziesz wiedział co robić! --DARNOK 2 10:06, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki zabiorę się do roboty narpieww zrobię Maskę,wyspę kiroturi a później Uwaga!o_O Obraz powstania Edinsa zożone z kitów xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:12, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Powodzenia!PS Expret a nie Expert xDDARNOK 2 10:14, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra dzięki teraz wkleję fotkę Kiroturi.--Aritika władca Guratti 10:30, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Darnok:Co mam zrobić jak na początku kliknąłem Ulpade chyba raczej trzeba kliknąć przeglądaj.A mi zapisało w Kodaku!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:32, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ej w findzie zapisać jak ma się nazywać?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:36, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Tak.Nazwij Kiritturi.--DARNOK 2 10:37, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) --Aritika władca Guratti 10:40, paź 17, 2009 (UTC)Narpiew nazwać w findzię a puźniej kliknąć ulplade?A [[]] te klamerki dodawać? Najpierw find,później upload a potem pojawi się coś tskiego i tam to nazwij.DARNOK 2 10:44, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Wybieram grafe-otwórz zapisuje się taki link w ulpload a co pisać w find?Jak kliknąłem ulplode to mi się pokazało this wiki na niebiesko!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:46, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:48, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Za pare min schodzę!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:50, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj!Tak długo ci odpisanie zajmuję 10 min?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:50, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Kurna odpisuj!Co ty tam robisz ty masz cały dzień a ja kurna nie zaraz jadę i dopiero jutro pogadamy!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:52, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Nic nie pisz w find!Tylko to co mnówiłem w Upload!PS Jedną wersję Edinsa zrobiłem.--DARNOK 2 10:53, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra nic niepisać w find i kliknąć find?Pokazuje mi się takie okienko You need to specify query first,kliknąć X czy ok?A później ulpload?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:55, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Co mam pisać w ulpload?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:57, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Odpisuj po ja ci kurna banana wlepię ,że się niepozbierasz!--Aritika władca Guratti 10:58, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) To co zawsze!A find nie klikaj!--DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) i dawaj czas na odpisanie!DARNOK 2 10:59, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok!Ja klikam przeglądaj,otwórz i w ulplade mi się pojawjaja jakiś napis i wtedy ulplade i git?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:00, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak ja za pare minut jade z tatą i do jutra mnie niebędzie!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:01, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Kliknołem ulpload i mi się teraz długo ładuję!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:02, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Czasem tak jest.--DARNOK 2 11:04, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Doszło mi wszystkie kreski i nic się niedzieję.Wiesz te kreski co pojawiająsię jak inernet długo się ładuję!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:05, paź 17, 2009 (UTC)Nic się niedzieję! Ile będe czekał?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:06, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) To spróbuj kilka dni później.Ja też tak miałem.DARNOK 2 11:09, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Pokazało mi się 8jt;filetype-bad-extension> wyłączyłem to i weź szybciej odpisuj!A mnie te foty huj odchodzą jak mi nikt niepowie n=jak to robić i gzdrze się jak stara baba!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:10, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Eh...Spróbuj jutro!Ja pracuję nad Edinsem!DARNOK 2 11:12, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Jutro niebęde miał czasu!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:27, paź 17, 2009 (UTC) Ja też dzisiaj mam mało czasu!DARNOK 2 06:41, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Elo xD zrobisz więcej fotek dla Edinsa!Jak skacze i.t.p bo chcę zrobić gallery Edins.Ej jak będziesz wgrywał te foty to sfotografuj jak zgrywasz je, na wike i też zgraj te foty!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:31, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Okej.--DARNOK 2 11:38, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Robię komiks "Wojna Imperium Hakana i Kopaki" naprawde fajny jak uda mi się przesłać kiroturi to go też prześę!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:43, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ten projekt drugiego Edinsa,wiem co z nim zrobić.--DARNOK 2 11:48, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Czyli co?On wygrał ale jeszcze zrób aparatem fotki jak przesyłasz je i je też prześlij!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:18, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ta duga propowzycja na Edinsa!--DARNOK 2 19:10, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Ta wika schodzi na psy!--79.185.243.40 13:34, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Założyłem własną wikię oto adres:http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wiem widziałem!Ej tam własnych artykółów niemorzna zakładać?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Dasz mi drugiego adminka?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Można,ale na artykółach mogą być tylko komiksy i kity.Najpierw muszę sobie dać admina xD--DARNOK 2 13:44, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Acha!Dziś robię drógą część wojny hakana i kopaki do wojny przystępuję piktu-piktu nui!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:47, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) A ja komiks o wojnie armii z Takutanuvą.PS utwórz sobie na mojej wiki konto!PS 2 fajna w ogóle?--DARNOK 2 13:48, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) 1.Ok. 2.No! 3.Umnię jest nalat na piktto nui i zgadnij kto wygrał!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:52, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wyspa???--DARNOK 2 13:56, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Dobra: Stroeszczenie: Kopaka i Hakan przystępują do bitwy! cz.2 Pikto Nui(wyspa) przystąpuję do bitwy Nalot na Pikto nui przez Hakana i Kopake Wygrywa ... a wojska Kopaki uciekły z bitwy!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:00, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Proszę stwórz se konto!PS TO musi być niezłe!--DARNOK 2 14:03, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Zgadłeś to jest niezłe po prostu ful wypas krew zalewa podłogę a biali to-wojsko hakana czerwoni-Kopaki zieloni-niewiadomo terrorysci i matronie to-wojska piktutupiktu psełdonim upieczonego.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:09, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) xD PS będzie niezła zajawka.PS 2 W wojnie z Takutanuvą będzie też super.--DARNOK 2 14:13, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) 1.No extra pomyśl sobię tego komiksu będzie o_O 5 cz.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:15, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) czyli pięć stron! Hello?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:38, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mam Glaci V i VI !!!!--DARNOK 2 14:40, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow!elo elo 350--Aritika władca Guratti 14:42, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No!I jest tam zajefajny konkurs!Można Wygrać:Kaxiuma,Thornatusa lub Skopio!--DARNOK 2 14:44, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) ???????--Aritika władca Guratti 14:54, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Trzeba wymyślić własną postać za Bara Magna,opisać ją krótko i przesłać zdjęcie postaci na jednolitym tle!--DARNOK 2 15:01, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Jak ja to zrobię to wszystkich pobiję!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:08, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Najpierw kup książki bo w nich jest kupon zgłoszeniowy ;-(( --DARNOK 2 15:11, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) No,za dwa tygodnie mam mieć-o_O P.M.N.P.B.M ,Ackara,Cortewusa czy tam jak no wiesz ten na śmiegaczu!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:48, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Crotesiusa,PS mój komiks jest coraz dłuższy a twój?--DARNOK 2 17:52, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mój ma dwie strony!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:41, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Mój jeszcze nie a ile go robisz?--DARNOK 2 18:55, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Zrobię 5 stron a do walki staję największe imperium ZMN.Czyli armia zielona xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 12:53, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Ale ile dni go robisz?--DARNOK 2 13:11, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Trzeci dzień kończę już drógą stronę i wciąż niemogę pzesłać Kiriturri.A fajna zajefanka!Hakan najeżdza piktu i Kopake a kopaka najeżdza piktu,ZMN i hakana a ZMN tylo kopake ale wszystko się pozmieńia,po każdej misji pokazuję kto co podbił czyli mapę terytorium!Narpiew była bitwa hakana z piktu,teraz bitwa ZMN z Kopaką!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:28, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) To rób,rób.PS Mój komiks fajny?--DARNOK 2 13:32, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) No!Fajny ten takanuva z skarpetkami i stringami!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:40, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Gdzie masz stringi???I Takutanuva nie Takanuva.PS Który fragment najlepszy???--DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Z tymi gdzie prośi o skarpetki!Ej fajny mój pomysł komiksowy,najbardziej mi się podoba jak makućo wysadza wszystkich w powietrsze!to link twojej wiki bo zawsze muszę szukać linku na EB! http://pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Kit-bionicle_Wiki --Aritika władca Guratti 13:44, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Aaaa....W następnej części Teridax połączy się z Maxilosem a potem z tym setowym Takutanuvą.--DARNOK 2 13:46, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Heeeheeee,ej a mój pomysł fajny?Mama mówi ,że mój komiks jest extra,ale bujki strzelaniny krew!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:48, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Fajowowuski (po mojemu Fajowy) --DARNOK 2 13:49, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki teraz robię wojnę ZMN i Kopaki,armia zielona ma o_O bazuki zamiast spluw!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:58, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz że na mojej wiki kapib da wszystkie strony z Kitami???--DARNOK 2 14:04, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Narazie masz tylko parę!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:07, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Mówię o częściach!tzn. Da nowe linki do części,Omega,postaci itp.Kapiszi?--DARNOK 2 14:08, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Kapię!xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:16, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Oki.Końcże bo robię matmę.wieczorem się odezwę!--DARNOK 2 14:17, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Do wieczora!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:21, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Dalej robisz matmę?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:51, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3,5,0 xD ??????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 19:07, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Miałeś już być!Ja miałem 20 zad. z matmy i już zrobiłem!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:24, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 19:31, paź 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,ale wczoraj mama szybciej weszła na kompa i była na nim długo a potem komp,był za długo włączony i się przeciążył i nie mogłem już go włączać.--DARNOK 2 12:08, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:57, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Elo,elo,3,5,0!!!--DARNOK 2 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0?Znowó mama ci na kompa weszła?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) O jesteś jak dobrze xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:02, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) xDxDxDxDxDxDDxDxDxDXdXdX...eeeee...pogubiłem się xD XDXDXDXxDxDxDxDxDxXdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxxdxdxdddddxxxxx eee ja też się pogubiłem,czytałeś wszorajsze artykóły?Forum:Wspólne opowieści napisz coś tam!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:09, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Które Artykóły???--DARNOK 2 13:11, paź 21, 2009 (UTC)-- No ten Hair!Co wczoraj napisałem,ogłaszam konkurs zbuduj Haira xDxDxD na forum!Napisz coś tu--Aritika władca Guratti 13:12, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:16, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już pracuję nad Hairem,i zobacz opis zmian bo musiałem na coś zwrócić uwagę.--DARNOK 2 13:18, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) O rany zaraz się zabiję!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:23, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?--DARNOK 2 13:25, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Bo zapomniałem ,że Expret to wielka istota!Choć mi otym nic niemówiłeś xD.Czemu nic Forum:tu niepiszesz?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:28, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) To pisze na jego stronie,zapomniałem pisać,Haira mam juz tułów.--DARNOK 2 13:30, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) ??????????????? Ej stworzyć konkurs zbóduj Haira?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:33, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo 3 5 0?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:36, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Zostaw Haira mi,a przy okazji zrobię Kituma.--DARNOK 2 13:37, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda!Ej napisz coś tu bo już 4 raz cię proszę!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:41, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już piszę!--DARNOK 2 13:42, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) To dobrze xDxD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:43, paź 21, 2009 (UTC):-p Napisałem!--DARNOK 2 13:45, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) MOżesz odpisać!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:52, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Wiem xD...--DARNOK 2 13:54, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) xD-zobacz!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:09, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0? Już kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:13, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Odpisałem!--DARNOK 2 14:16, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) mee too--Aritika władca Guratti 14:18, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już piszę.--DARNOK 2 14:21, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Już ok za 2 min kończę!Zrobimy forum:Konkurs?BO mam fajny pomysł na konkurs!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:29, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) O czym?PS Zmieniłem stronę główną.--DARNOK 2 14:32, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) A mojego cytatu to nigdy nieumieszcisz!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:33, paź 21, 2009 (UTC)(bez obrazy niezmieniaj go bo jest fajny ale Expert to moja postać!) A zobaczysz!Kpnkurs na najlepszy komiks!Ja i .... jurry!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:34, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) I JA!Zgłaszam swój komiks o Takutanuvie!--DARNOK 2 14:36, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) OK zaraz zrobię i tylko wklej go do forum!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:39, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Okej.PS Jaki żywioł ma Hair?Może być ogień i powietrze?--DARNOK 2 14:40, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Na stronie usera piszę!:Toa powietrza!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:41, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) I zgłoś się tu--Aritika władca Guratti 14:43, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Może być ogień i powietrze?Plis,Mój M.O.C ma trochę czerwonych częsci...--DARNOK 2 14:45, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) I nie mogę się zgłosić gdyż jestem w Jury!--DARNOK 2 14:45, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:46, paź 21, 2009 (UTC)ale zrób kilka fotek!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:46, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) za 6 min kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:46, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Na razie jestem przy rękach.--DARNOK 2 14:47, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Wklejasz takatanówę?--Aritika władca Guratti 14:49, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Zapomniałem xD.--DARNOK 2 14:51, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Śpisz???--DARNOK 2 14:56, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) Nie robiłem z angola!Teraz mam się nauczyć z niego!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:35, paź 21, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0--Aritika władca Guratti 11:26, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Jestem,ale wieczorem mnie nie będzie.--DARNOK 2 12:21, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda czemu?Jutro Misiaczek się pojawi!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:35, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Mama wchodzi na kompa i to na długo.PS Zrobiłem Haira i za chwilę dam Kituma--DARNOK 2 12:36, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Ja za jakieś 5 min wchodzę na kompa i do jutra mnie niebędzie!W sobote też mało będe i w niedzielę!Ej wymyślam nową postać z powstania edinsa!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:38, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) A co sądzisz o Kitumie?--12:40, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) On iema 4 rąk!No ale dobra,ej mam dla ciebie trudne zadanie wkrótce się dowiesz jakie to!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:41, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) ZnacZy się kitum!Ej on niebrał udizału w walcę bo przeciesz on już wtedy był martwy!Zrobię Finksa jest on...--Aritika władca Guratti 12:43, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Ma.Na Kiritturi Expret testował na Kitumie pewną truciznę,lecz w Efekcie zamiast zabić Kituma dodał mu 4 ręce i ogon.A wiem ale wcześniej znał Einsa i Haira PS Jakie to zadanie?--DARNOK 2 12:45, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Widziałeś Finkus?Ja już kończę!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:50, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) Widziałem.Jutro się zajmę M.O.C-kiem Fiskusa i Saroxa.--DARNOK 2 12:51, paź 22, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo?--Aritika władca Guratti 11:37, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Gdzie wrzuciłeś?--DARNOK 2 11:37, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Ej,pokazuje mi się takie coś-8jt;filetype-bad-extension&qt; Darnok jutro jadę na weekend do Warszawy i nie będę miał czasu na kompa, więc zaopiekuj się tą wikią! Please!Fan Henryka VIII 12:02, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) co kliknąć OK czy X? Nie bazgraj się jak stara baba bo nigdy nwet jak naucze się wstawiać to na kity wiki niewstawię-zrozumiano!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:56, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Jak tak mi pomagasz to niewstawię!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:00, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Nie bazgrzę się jak stara baba!Masz zrobić:Add Images-->Przeglądaj-->Tam pojawia ci się takie okienko z rzeczami idt.-->Tam znajdź Kiritturi-->Otwórz-->Upload-->Później będziesz wiedział co robić!--DARNOK 2 12:01, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Jak ja niewiem czy klikać OK?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:04, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Wiem co trzeba zrobić ale mi wyskakuję 8jt;filetype-bad-extension>--Aritika władca Guratti 12:05, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) To nie wiem co zrobić!PS Mogę zrobić Mapę Guratti?Do Amaka:Tak.--DARNOK 2 12:06, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Nie!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:07, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?I ciągle się wkurzasz?Co ci zrobiłem?--DARNOK 2 12:09, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) 1:Nic 2:nie bo nie! 3:Bo się wkurzyłem na jednego pierdołe i teraz jestem wkurzony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:10, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Dobra nie dam oficjalnej mapy,ale ci chociarz pokaże jak zrobię.--DARNOK 2 12:14, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) ??? ja mam narysowaną mapę guratti na karyce więc niepotrzebuję!!A co zrobił gormifan dla disia do na jego stronie piszę ,że jest kaktusem i.t.p?--Aritika władca Guratti 12:16, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Disio to mój przyjaciel a Gormifan go cały czas obraża i mówi że Disio nie jest śmieszny,że jest głupi i w ogóle..--DARNOK 2 12:18, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) gdzie???????--Aritika władca Guratti 12:19, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Na jego stronie tak pisze.Pisało że to frajer,już nie pisze.I że nie jest śmieszny pisze.--DARNOK 2 12:21, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) nieźle postąpiłeś z gormifanem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 16:23, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Cofnąłem mu na jeden miesiąc.To i tak dużo :-)--DARNOK 2 16:24, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) I tak już niewróci właśnie szukałem forum:użytkownicy do zbanowania aby go tam zapisać a później za to co napisał zemścić się na nim i na jednym nOObie z którym tu walczyłem!!!! ale ciebie wtedy niebyło!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:33, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) i tak plagitował podpisy innych! Pokaż n00ba i Forum.--DARNOK 2 16:41, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) ZAobacz to--Forum:Adresy IP do zablokowania tu go zapisałem,i niedługo może zapiszę gormifana!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:45, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Jego nie musisz.Dostał już Bana.Na nie IP mam niespodziankę.--DARNOK 2 16:47, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Na userów?Jaką?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:50, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Zobacz:Forum:Frajerzy którzy chcą Bany i już będziesz wiedział.--DARNOK 2 16:52, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Teraz ty zobacz! Ej jesteś dłórzej na EB to weś zrób tutaj forum:Index! i tam wpisz-O wiki,bionicle,o rzeczach innych niż bionicle,zablokować urzytkownika!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:55, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Już jest to:http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna --DARNOK 2 16:56, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) Ej,ja robię jutro stroone główną!OK?--Aritika władca Guratti 06:59, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Oki.Na grafę weź Kituma a na Artykuł Haira.Okej?--DARNOK 2 07:00, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) A cycio jaki może ten co jest na Kiroturri lubb Edinsa?--Aritika władca Guratti 07:07, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Albo taki:"Teraz jestem miły,słodki,lojalny i tak dalej,Jednak już niedługo wbiję ci ten twój głupi mieczyk w plecy Expret.A wtedy ja będę Władcą Kiritturi!"-Sender --07:15, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Albo-"Ta wyspa,jest piekłem,z piekła rodem,podbita przez Makuty,przerobiona na obóz zagłady.Wiem otym bo tam byłem!Tysiące szczątków Matoran i Toa.Tysiące ledwo ,żyjących osób,ból dochodził też mnię,cierpieliśmy,głodni,ledwo się ruszaliśmy.A ten klimat,zamarzaliśmy na kość w dzień i noc!"-Kitum o wyspię. --Aritika władca Guratti 07:23, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Ty wybierz.--DARNOK 2 07:26, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Widze ,że się pogodziłeś z tym plagitusem!Ciekawe czy mnie jeszcze lubi xD ale pewnie nie a ja mam go w dupie i niech mnie wkurzy to wlepie takiego banana ,że się postra i niekt go nie cofnie!łłłłłaaaapppiiiieeeszzzzzzz--Aritika władca Guratti 07:36, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Bana i tak ma,ale na tydzień a nie trzy miesiące :-)--DARNOK 2 07:39, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) to tu dostanie na trzy miechy!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 07:40, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) --Aritika władca Guratti 07:43, paź 24, 2009 (UTC)co robisz? -_- 0_0 o_0 o o | ____ | | ____ --DARNOK 2 07:47, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 | | |_| Ej,zrobie dziś strone bo jutro niebęde miał czasu!!!!Pousuwasz mi te zdjęcia co tam są??--Aritika władca Guratti 07:50, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Tak.PS Nie umiesz sam?--DARNOK 2 07:52, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Komp mi się zacina jak to robię!Ej jak będe wstawiał foty to- [ [ ...|thumb ] ]--Aritika władca Guratti 07:53, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Albo nie!Ty foty a ja opis i gitarka gra?--Aritika władca Guratti 07:54, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) I ZNÓW POGADUCHY xD Tak!--DARNOK 2 08:01, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Dobra wklejaj edinsa i haira.Ej a nielepiej przy przesyłaniu fotek kliknąć dodaj obraz i tam przesłać?--Aritika władca Guratti 08:03, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Można tak.PS Kituma i Haira.I rób tak:[ [ ...|250px ] ] kapiszi?--08:05, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Ej to jak zrobić w Dodaj obraz?--Aritika władca Guratti 08:20, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) klikasz dadaj obraz-->przeglądaj-->wybierasz obraz-->wpisujesz nazwę docelową-->i zapisujesz-->--DARNOK 2 08:22, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) CO to jest nazwa docelowa?--Aritika władca Guratti 08:23, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Czyli taka jak ma nazywać fota np.hair,kitum,kiritturi itd.--DARNOK 2 08:25, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) ej,wklejałem kiroturi i napisali ,że jest ono niepoprawnie zamieszczone i niemożna go przesłać!--Aritika władca Guratti 08:51, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Ej,a z painta to prześlij plik czy dodaj obraz???--Aritika władca Guratti 08:52, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) To jest to samo.Przenieś to Kiritturi do jakiegoś folderu i będziesz mógł przeniść.--DARNOK 2 08:55, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Przenieść do innego?U mnie jest w mojich dokumentach->moje obrazy!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:01, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) To nie wiem.Stwórz Nowy folder powsadzaj tam te prace i prześlij tu.--DARNOK 2 09:07, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok ale wieczotem lub jutro bo już kończę,siema-tylko dokończę mapę forum!--Aritika władca Guratti 09:09, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Patsze na twoje i edycje gormifana i uwarzam:TK GO POLYBIŁEŚ ,ŻE ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ ,ŻE ON OBRAŻAŁ DISIA WALNOŁEŚ MU BANANA!TO WSZYSTKO SIĘ LICZY!mOŻE DLA CIEBIE TO NIC ALE JEGO I TWOJE EDYCJE ZAPEŁNIAJĄ SIĘ FORAMI I DYSUSJI!a ARTYKÓŁY O KTÓRE PROSIŁ STWOREK?jAKBYŚ O TYM ZAPOMNIAŁ!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 16:34, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Pszestań się na mnie drzeć!!!Jestem adminkiem i tak uważam i to nie twój interes!Stworek mnie nie obchodzi!Nie mam co poprawiać!I zejdź za mnie!--DARNOK 2 16:45, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Niejestem babą,dla twojej wiadomośći ;( Do Darnoka:Nie!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:06, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie drzyj się na mnie!Coś ostatnio zapominasz że masz tu przyjaciół!--DARNOK 2 19:11, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Nie chciałem cię obrazic mati.D.O.M.I.nick 19:13, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) On już o nas zapomniał Dom(może być?)!Uważa nas za bandę dzieciaków.A Na mnie się obraża żę zmniejszyłem Bana Gormifana!--DARNOK 2 19:16, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Ale znów walnołeś mu na 2 tygodnie!Pewnie znowó się obrazi!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:08, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) --Aritika władca Guratti 20:45, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Żyjecie?Dajcie znak jak tak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:45, paź 26, 2009 (UTC) Moja wiki!!!! Chciałbym zrobić wikę ale mam pare problemów! 1.Jak ją zrobić jak klikniesz "Utwórz nową Wikią" 2.Jak dać sobię i komóś adminka? 3.Oczym zrobić wiki? O LOST O Samochodach O Power Rangers O BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo O Bioniclech (niewiem ale tych wiki jest dużo więc chyba nie!) --Aritika władca Guratti 08:57, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Możecie dopisywać!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 08:58, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie możemy.Dopisanie anuluje poprzednie głosy.--DARNOK 2 13:18, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Szkoda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Psssyt...ja sie nieznam na power rengers ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 13:19, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) A to?--DARNOK 2 13:21, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) O wiele lepiej!Odrazu zaproszę kumpli z klasy na tą wike i dostaną admina i ty też xDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:24, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) A ja???????????????????????????????????????????????????????? - Gresh Znasz to BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo?--DARNOK 2 13:27, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) No i morze ty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:27, paź 27, 2009 (UTC)jak nauczycie mnie stworzyć wike ;) ;p Ponawiam pytanie:Znasz to BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo?--DARNOK 2 13:29, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) powiedziałeś to do mnie? >:D - Gresh Do wszystkich!--DARNOK 2 13:29, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ponawiam pytanie numer 1 and 2 pod Moja wika--Aritika władca Guratti 13:31, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo to jest to(!):http://www.bobobo-bo-bo-bobo.kreskowka.pl/ i jest zaje,zaje fajne!--DARNOK 2 13:35, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja tego nieoglądam bom zaduży na takie coś,a przypadkiem ty DARNOK znasz się na samochodach?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:40, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz z jakiego modelu Skoda Oktawia ma płytą podłogową????? Nie nie znam się na samochodach i to mnie nie jara a to jest czasami głupie a cxasami bekowe!--DARNOK 2 13:41, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) no o samochodach to moji koledzy się z klasy znają ci co zmną siedzą bo oni całą lekcje o tym nadają!No to oczym?O Lost?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:43, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem.Włąśnie oglądam BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo!--DARNOK 2 13:46, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Czyli niepogadamy????????????/ Dźiś zamówię PMNPBM,Cexdona.--Aritika władca Guratti 13:50, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy!Mogę to stopować!PS Gratulacje!--DARNOK 2 13:51, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) 1.Dzięki,ej zakładanie wiki jest tródne? 2.Co trzeba zrobić jak klikniesz utwórz nową wiki? 3.Jak długo to się robi? 4.Jak dawać sobie admina?--Aritika władca Guratti 13:55, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Odpowiedz proszę Cię i mię w kię!!! ej,znalazłem na jut tubie takie same coś co z ahmedem ale z wolterem xDDDDDDDDDD zarąbiste--Aritika władca Guratti 13:57, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) już kącze siema!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:10, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Nara.Plis,daj link.Krótko.--DARNOK 2 14:17, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Krótko tworzy się wiki??????? Link:1-Matuśek wylogowany Dobre!--DARNOK 2 14:28, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Co z naszą wiką????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 16:51, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Którą???--DARNOK 2 18:41, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Tą co mam zrobić!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:30, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Ja nie wiem nic o samochodach!!!!!!A po za tym założysz ją w pięć minut!--DARNOK 2 19:33, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) {ytania na które odpowiesz!!!!!!!!!!! 1.Co się robi jak klikniesz utwórz nową wiki? 2.Jak zrobić te Top,Społeczność,Bionicle,Użytkownicy???? 3.Jak dać sobie admina??////??? 4.Co ci zrobił Akumo??????????On jest mądrzejszy od gormifana!Czemu walnołeś bana dla gormifana jak macie zgodę??????? Spytał,pytał,pyta i pogóbił się w tym--Aritika władca Guratti 19:48, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) 1.Będziesz wiedział! 2.To się samo zrobi. 3.Na początku daj sobie żeby ci jacyś kolesie coś po angielsku walneli na dyskusji.Pote wpisz Specjalna:Użytkonicy klikasz dministratorzy.Wpisujesz się do listy adminów i chyba wystarczy. 4.Nic.Czemu miałby coś zrobić?Bo byś mi nie dał spokoju! --DARNOK 2 19:54, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) 1.Zawsze tak mówisz a ja niuewiem!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:58, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Klikasz utwórz własną wikię i co się pojawia?--DARNOK 2 19:59, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) 4.Nierozumiem!!!!!!Weś porządniej wytłumacz.--Aritika władca Guratti 19:59, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) A jak klikne to będe mógł z tego wyjść??--Aritika władca Guratti 20:00, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Tak!~(więc co się pojawia?)--DARNOK 2 20:00, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Oco chodzi w web i w kategori???????--Aritika władca Guratti 20:02, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Powiedz oco chodzi z adminem--Aritika władca Guratti 20:04, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo 3 5 0--Aritika władca Guratti 20:05, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Żyjesz????????????????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 20:06, paź 27, 2009 (UTC)?????????????? Web-Wpisujesz jaki ma być w przyszłości adres strony np. pl.kit-bionicle.wikia.com(.) Kategoria.Zakładając wikię o Bioniclach tworzysz wikię o kategorii Toys.I tam wybierz kategorie. Jeśli jesteś inteligentny to sam do wszystkiego dojdziesz!Myślisz że mi ktoś pomagał przy robieniu Wiki?Nie!Nie pisz nic na swojej dyskusji, później się skapniesz! --DARNOK 2 20:08, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Aritika władca Guratti 20:11, paź 27, 2009 (UTC)dzięki.Zostało ostatnie-o czym ma być wiki BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo?----DARNOK 2 20:13, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem co to jest!!!!A jak kreskówki to raczej jakieś znane;scoby doo,smerfy czy coś!--79.185.239.152 20:14, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) To byłem ja!Zaraz zrobię coś na mojej dyskusji!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:16, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) TO LECIAŁO NA JETIXIE I W MOJEJ KLASIE BYŁO BARDZO POPULARNE!!!!!--DARNOK 2 20:17, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) A W MOJEJ NIKT TEGO NIESŁZYSAŁ!--79.185.239.152 20:19, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) jUŻ się wylogowałem i zchodzę z kompa.--'Matuśekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk' Nara!--DARNOK 2 20:21, paź 27, 2009 (UTC) ;-P żyjesz???????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 12 :51, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Tak!--DARNOK 2 15:03, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) zrobie wiki o opowieści o bioniclech xDDDDDDDd--Aritika władca Guratti 19:05, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) He,he,he,he,he,he-...--DARNOK 2 19:07, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Morze w sobote zrobię xDD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:14, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) Ej,głosowałeś na EB na G,a i c t???Proszę przy G zagłosuj na Voporak,przy A na Malum,a przy C na ten C Terikdusia.Pliiiiiiiiiiissss!!!--DARNOK 2 19:16, paź 28, 2009 (UTC) ej jak moje powstanie????Ej saga strachu jest extra--Aritika władca Guratti 16:56, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki :-)PS Powstanie super,tylko zamiast Zixer raz napisałeś Darnok ale poprawiłem.A tak po za tym to bomba w kosmos.(tylko czemu ciągle przegrywamy?>:-(()--DARNOK 2 17:04, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Niedługo wygrają może nawet w weekend--Aritika władca Guratti 17:17, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Aha,Nudzi mi się.A ci?--DARNOK 2 17:19, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) no!!DEbata oczym zrobić wiki-ale nie o Bobobobo-bobobobobo(czy tam jak bo niewiem co to jest)--Aritika władca Guratti 17:29, paź 30, 2009 (UTC)pssyt napisz coś tu A w zasadzie musisz mieć wikię?(BoBoBoBo-BoBoBo)--DARNOK 2 17:31, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) chciałbym mieć!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:33, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) To może o filmach Bionicle?--DARNOK 2 17:34, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmmm,raczej o opowiadaniach!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:37, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Też extra.--DARNOK 2 17:38, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) ej to kategory ma być toys????? co robić jak ci angela na stronie coś napisze?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:42, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) Nie pamiętam :-( PS Jest kolejna część Sagi Strachu!--DARNOK 2 17:45, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) ej,opowieści o bionicle wiki już jest!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mox Nuvy--Aritika władca Guratti 17:46, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) To o filmach.PS Przeczytaj nową część Sagi Strachu.--DARNOK 2 17:48, paź 30, 2009 (UTC) You live i happy xDDDDDDDDDDD ej msm troche czasu więc zdecyduje co do wik!Ej a ile można tworzyć wik?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:41, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) elo--Aritika władca Guratti 16:44, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Zrób Wikię o czym chcesz,bo doradzę i edzie później na mnie.Wiki można robić nieskończoność.Elo.--DARNOK 2 16:47, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ih ih ih(pogóbiłem się) dobra zrobię o opowieściach!Ej a ty tam się zarejerstrójesz??--Aritika władca Guratti 16:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC)zaraz będe jadł kurczakosa po kurczakosku xDDDDDDD Tak.A dasz mi Adminka?Smacznego!--DARNOK 2 16:53, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) jak stworzę i się naucze i jak ty mi daś xDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 16:54, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Na razie usiłuję dać Kapibowi ale spróbuję i tobie.--DARNOK 2 16:56, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Ej jak o opowiadaniach to napisać Np. Opowiadania_O_Bioniclach wiki???--Aritika władca Guratti 17:00, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) elo elo 3 5 0--Aritika władca Guratti 17:04, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) podaj mi prykład tego http.które trzeba tam wpisać,dam ci tam adminka jak podasz!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:07, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Wybacz obiad jadłem. W to http.//Wpsz:tylko np.Ja wpisałem tylko kit-bioncle i to wiki się samo zrobiło.--DARNOK 2 17:12, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) a ja wpisywałem Opowiadania_Bionicle_Nasze.Wiki i nic!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:14, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Nie wpisuj .Wiki. Jak zrobisz Wikię to to to się samo zrobi!--DARNOK 2 17:16, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) mogę wpisać tylko opowiadania bionicle?--Aritika władca Guratti 17:17, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Tak.--DARNOK 2 17:19, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) co?Niezrozumiałem!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:21, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Masz wpisać tylko Opowiadania Bionicle!--DARNOK 2 17:22, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ok!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:24, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) I co?Masz swoją wikię?--DARNOK 2 17:29, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Popierniczone Http!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Wpisałem opowiadania Bionicle i niemogłem utwórzyć bo mi czerwonym coś pod tym napisam wyskoczyło!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:32, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) elo elo elo?????????--Aritika władca Guratti 17:34, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Elo.--DARNOK 2 17:36, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) jest takie: http.//........... .com.To w tym... wpisujesz opowiadania bionicle i gitara!--DARNOK 2 17:37, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) niemoge ciągle ten popierdolony czerwony napis!!!!!!!!!!! Nazwa:Nasze Opowadania Bionicle http.//opowiadania bionicle Toys j.pol! i niemożna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:40, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) coooooooooo???????????????????????--Aritika władca Guratti 17:41, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) odpowiedź bo zapare minót schodze z kompa!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:43, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ludzie pośpiesz się z odpisaniem bo za 2 min schodzę!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:45, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Napisz:pl.opowiadania bionicle.--DARNOK 2 17:46, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) odpisz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:46, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) ok!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:46, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) I co działa?--DARNOK 2 17:48, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) pisze tak:the name cannot cantain charakters(like $ or @)and must be a single lower-case word without spaces.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:49, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) na czerwono i niemożna kliknąć utwórz!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:50, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Dziwne.A może już jest taka wikia?--DARNOK 2 17:51, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) 1 wejdź sybko proszę xDDDDDDDDDDDD--Aritika władca Guratti 17:55, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Pomogę ci z tą wikią!--DARNOK 2 17:57, paź 31, 2009 (UTC) Opowiadanie Masz niezłą fabułę i bohaterów. W czytaniu przeszkadza ograniczona narracja, ciągle piszesz zdaniami pojedynczymi, zamiast napisać np. "Upadł na ziemię, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Toa Norika." piszesz: "Upadł na ziemię. Odwrócił się. Spojrzał na Toa Norika."- The New Lewa, the air is back Poprawię to.Ej co lepsze,Kroniki:Początek czy Kroniki Walki?--DARNOK 2 17:49, lis 11, 2009 (UTC) Masz juz prawa admina. Toa Amak 17:59, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) To super dzięki.:-)--DARNOK 2 18:00, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Jasne, sprawy nie ma, ale która konkretnie częsc to Kroniki Pustyni?-The New Lewa, the air is back Gratulacje!- The New Lewa, the air is back Władca tytułów:Oto i grafika:Plik:Kroniki_Pustyni.jpg Jasne. Z resztą dobrze, że będę to musiał zrobić jeszcze raz, bo ta biała linia wokół tytułu źle wygląda.- The New Lewa, the air is back Odpowiedź leży między "tak" i "nie". Chcę żeby na moim Bara Magna nie było "ingerencji z zewnątrz". Sami sobie dadzą radę, Mata Nui nie da nikomu mocy i.t.d. Mogę go gdzieś dać, zrobi coś nienaruszającego fabuły, z kimś/czymś z poza fabuły, będzie takim przecinkiem w historii. Expret ma niestety za dużo sił, zeby mógł się wmieszać.- TNLewa, the air is back Północny Kontynent Nie wiesz czy na Północnym Kontynencie jest wulkan? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Jakby co, to mogę "wsadzić" kogoś o mocy od turagi do toa mata. I wejdę, ale na razie zrobiłem w ogóle dwa k.i.t.-y.- The New Lewa, the air is back To jak, jest jakiś wulkan albo co? A co do The New Lewa, the air is back Mógłbyś zrobić jakiegoś Turagę do wioski lodu. Tam gdzie był Lodowy Książę. Zamierzam aby tam zamieszkał po zakończeniu walki z Kuhtaxem (ups... wygadałem się kto zwycięży) - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Hmmm...nie wiadomo, ale możliwe. Wiesz co? Niech będzie o co sądzisz o moim fan ficku?--DARNOK 2 13:28, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) tzn.? bo nie rozumiem. Czyli wulkan będzie bo jest mi niezbędnie potrzebny. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak będzie.--DARNOK 2 13:36, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Na razie nie. To ja robiłem pozostałe trzy szablony. ale jeśli już to zrobię szablon:ewolutionStarożytnyWładca 18:54, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Sarox jest ok, ale Demonius to taki chodzący bezsens. Mógłby być niezły, gdybyś to uzasadnił np. że to Makuta, który został porzucony i musiał wchłaniać wszystko co spotkał żeby przeżyć. Taki jest dziwny, jeśli zamiast rąk ma pojazdy pustynne a jego nogi to dwa jaszczury.- The New Lewa, the air is back Wiem ze to Bahrag. Jakie projekty są nowe?- The New Lewa, the air is back --Aritika władca Guratti 10:20, gru 28, 2009 (UTC)Już Masz gg?? Podaj numer a mój jest chyba na dyskusji Kopaki Nuvy xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:24, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Włącz aktywność to popiszemy xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:38, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) 17685762 Masz pomysł na imię--Vezok999 12:04, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Zajrzyj an dyskusje strony głównej.StarożytnyWładca 12:10, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Kaina i Ankai są fajni, może poza maską Kainy. Trochę nie podoba mi się że wymieniłeś tylko pozytywne cechy charakteru. Ungerstreishe jest niezły zarówno jako M.O.C. jak i postać. GoM są ciekawi, dziwna nazwa jak na taką organizację, ale ty tu jesteś twórcą nie ja. Co do Devastatora, trudno powiedzieć.- The New Lewa, the air is back No, oceniełem pare--Aritika władca Guratti 07:55, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) wejdź na gg to pogadamy Już się rozeszło, że umiem robic animacje komputerowe? Moge ci powiedziec jak zrobić, ale zależy jaka chcesz stworzyć. udzielę lekcji tobie, matuśkowi i vezokowi. Ale kiedy indziej. teraz z kompa schodzę.:)StarożytnyWładca 20:22, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) No, co tu powiedzieć: Jest jak kanoniczny i taki ma być.- TNLewa Jest taki jak trzeba, jedyne co możesz ulepszyć to dać mu plecak.- TNLewa Bądź aktywny na GG, a cię nauczę.:)Sorry, że tak długo nie odpowiadałem.:(StarożytnyWładca 18:57, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Imię "Orion" to nazwa gwiazdozbioru, jest s=wiec poza wszelkimi prawami autorskimi i to na gwiazdzozbiorze się wzorowałem. Co do tego rozbitka, to mam na myśli kogoś zupełnie innego. Pojawi się w Buszujący w Cieniach 7.- TNLewa Odbijam focha- TNLewa *Dobry pomysł z tą śmiercią jak się usunie znak rahkshi. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Kolejny świetny pomysł z tym przekazaniem znaku komuś innemu. Widać, że masz sporo pomysłów. To może byś wymyślił dla nich nazwę. Bo nie wiem czy "Drużyna Rahkshi" jest odpowiednia. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Może zamiast "Drużyny Rahkshi" nazwać ją "Toa Pakari", żeby podkreślić ich siłę? Albo "Toa Mahiki", bo chociaż są niby drużyną, to jest to tylko iluzja.- TNLewa Czemu, co z nim nie tak? Wiem nie jest mój jeśli chodzi o wygląd ale ma mój charakter. Czemu ci się nie podoba?- Shadanuva To nie do ciebie było.--DARNOK 2 17:46, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia, spytaj Matuśka.- TNLewa TF Optimus-Jetfire.- TNLewa Hey, mam pomysł robię bande Herresa, a potrzwbni mi są członkowie, zdjęcie nie obowiązkowe ale pozwolenie na uśmiercenie go tak ;p.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:43, sty 12, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś odpowiedzialny za art tygodnia DarnokStarożytnyWładca 18:29, sty 13, 2010 (UTC) A jeśli niestworzy ktoś to co??Mi wydaje się to troche durne ;pAritika władca Guratti 17:49, sty 14, 2010 (UTC) ej, czemu nie podajesz mi swoje mocki do mojej bandy?Aritika władca Guratti 08:06, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Zmień artykuł tygodnia. Vezok999 20:08, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja jestem przez większosć dnia. Powiedz tylko kiedy chcesz ( z wyjątkiem dzisiaj, bo jestem bardzo zajęty) Vezok999 14:31, lut 11, 2010 (UTC) Cześć Darnok.--TRYNA 19:09, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) Wpis Jeśli się nie mylę to druga walka z GoM odbyła się rok i dwa 2 dni po śmierci Rahroka. Więc osmieliłem się poprawić tylko datę. - El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 21847525- nowy numer gg. Napisz i podisz się kim jestes Vezok999 14:57, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) Bardzo mądra rzecz Powiem ci bardzo mądrą rzecz i mogę dostać nawet za to wiecznego bana:sam jesteś kutafon!-Ostatni raz widziałeś mnie na tej wiki! A ja szczerze popieram Gormifana. Zrozum, ty jako admin psujesz wiki. A skoro on ma bana za obrazy, to czego ty możesz nazywać userów menelami ? Vezok999 08:33, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Bo on ma za Obrazy Admina a ja co mam zrobić? Wpisać se "Obrażenie Nooba"? A niech mnie diabeł trzaśnie...głupim się ustępuje wiec się zbanuję na pół godziny i dopokutuję...--DARNOK 2 09:37, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) I znowu nazwałes usera cwelem. Wiesz chociaż co to znaczy? Vezok999 09:44, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Tyleże tu nigdzie tak nie pisze...--DARNOK 2 10:11, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Tu nie, ale na liscie zbanowanych tak Vezok999 12:02, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) A tam...I co z tego?--DARNOK 2 12:36, kwi 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiesz co to znaczy Administrator? Dawanie praw na lewo i prawo i na ościerz, to zabawa. Administrator to nie zabawa to obowiązek... oto chodzi, i pytam się poco Antrakerowi Admin jak on ok. 25 stron nie edytował?!! Odpowiedz!!!!--Aritika władca Gurrattihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 19:20, kwi 30, 2010 (UTC) W życiu! Przykrop mi że macie to samo IP, ale gówniaż mi półtoragodzinną pracę nad moją stroną zniszczył! A ty mi nie naprawiłes, niestety Vezok999 16:59, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Poprubuje. Rzeczywiscie, to samo IP to wielki problem. PS: rozejm ? Vezok999 17:06, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie, ty może trochę bardziej : ) Odezwij się na gg Vezok999 17:12, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem, o raz kolejny nie zmieniłes grafiki. Vezok999 17:04, maj 31, 2010 (UTC) Darnok, mam takie zastrzeżenie do twojej histori GoM'u. Normalny Matoranin żyje ponad 80.000 lat i ciągle ma się dobrze, a twój Iceblaster setki nie ma... Wiesz, pasowało by mi, żebys po prostu zmienił to, że on terroryzował Lodowe góry nie od pięćdziesięciu lat, tylko powiedzmy, że od 90.000 tys. lat (wiem, że na naszą głowę to o wiele za dużo, ale w Bio to normalka, co chyba zresztą wiesz) Taka długosć życia nadałaby też twojej histori realizmu, bo LoST została wtrącona do Otchłani 79.100 lat temu, więc ich atak na lodową wyspę podczas WK, kiedy to już Barraki od dawna "w dołku" :D siedzieli jest eee.... wiesz, nie klei się to. Więc jak, robimy staruszka z Iceblastera? Vezok999 05:49, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze, że nie masz już praw admina. - Larkanni6 Aktywny? To ty ciągle sie logujesz? Bo tak przynajmniej wynika z listy userów. Jezeli tak, to nawet nie wiesz jak się (ja, dość dziwne, nie? :P) cieszę. Daj znak życia i najlepiej odezwij się na GG Vezok999 23:04, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Och, och za duże słowa. Ja tylko wpadam na chwilę choć coraz intensywniej rozważam powrót. A teraz to o co prosileś: *ZNAK ŻYCIA*. A co do GG to pomyslę bo zapomniałem starego. a przecie ty nie wiesz! Mi się Komputer zepsół w wakacje i dopiero w październiku był nowy. Więc GG nie pamiętam. -Jestem ale mnie nie ma Jak ja cię dawno nie wdziałem :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Chyba nie słyszałem - bo raczej nie widzisz go na co dzień - chyba... - A co to Gresh, audycja radiowa żeby mógł słyszeć? Takie coś, z taki czymś, bez takiego czegoś To niech będzie, że nie wdziałem twojego podpisu. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie rób jaj, nie zostajesz na chwilę, tylko na stałe :P Jeżeli tylko uda mi się Zivo namówić do powrotu, to na prawdę może zrobić się tu ciekawie :) Jezeli chcesz, mogę ci streścić, co się przez to pół roku działo Vezok999 10:40, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) A mogę wiedzieć kto to napisał? - User:DARNOK 2 Ja, ja... o prostu odkąd na nowym wyglądzie jest dostęp do strony domowej bez logowania, częssto zapominam się zalogować Vezok999 10:40, gru 28, 2010 (UTC) Pozwolenie? Kurde, no, kto Ci pozwolił skorzystać z mojego pomysłu na galerie?! Ci którzy ją mają zapytali o pozwolenie - poza tym, już nikomu więcej nie pozwalam - a mam do tego prawo, bo jako pierwszy ją stworzyłem. - Mógłbyś w końcu dodać kategorie do twoich artykułów? Zostaliście już tylko ty i Gresh Vezok999 16:01, sty 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Toa Navu zrobię sam, ale Twojego Matoranina Navu mogę zaakceptować. Czy mogę złożyć jeden kit, z Twoim Matoraninem i moim Toa?--Kani--Nui 21:46, lut 23, 2011 (UTC)